Three of a Kind
by TwinCarcino
Summary: They loved each other, they were happy together. That's all that matters. (Short snippets of Kyouko, Sayaka and Homura's lives together. Non-Magical Girl AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note** : This is more of a series of Oneshots then an actual story, each chapter with it's own plot, and each chapter more so a snippet of life than anything. As such, these chapters may be short (like this one) or long.

Because _A Different Path_ (And my KyouHomu fic once _ADP_ is done,) is my focus and priority, I'll only work on this when I'm stumped or taking a break from the main fic (Which I sort of am right now as I'm a little stuck on it at the moment). As such, the updates wont be nearly as consistent as they are in _A Different Path_.

It's also KyouHomuSaya pairing, since I love KyouSaya, KyouHomu and HomuSaya, I decided to bring them all together into my OT3. Because I decided to make this no Meguca Suffering too, this is an AU with no Magical Girls.

* * *

"I'm back," Homura announced, closing the door behind her and taking her shoes off. The house seemed to still be together, nothing amiss that she'd found so far. She'd been gone for almost a week now due to a trip with her college class as it often had small field trips, and there was always that unwavering worry that whenever she left for a few days she'd come back to the house being on fire or something.

Not that she didn't trust her two housemates, but when one of them manages to set a toaster on fire, she begins to doubt their ability to take care of themselves.

Thankfully, everything seemed to be intact.

"Welcome back!" Two different voices hollered back to her from inside the living room.

Homura followed the voices and leaned againt the door frame with a small smile on her face at the sight that greeted her.

Kyouko and Sayaka were both on the couch, cuddled up comfortably as they did their separate things. The redhead had her arms around Sayaka and playing with the 3DS while holding Sayaka close while the younger of the two just nestled atop her, flipping through TV channels.

It was actually cute too watch.

"Did my two darlings miss me while I was gone?" Homura asked, leaning against the back of the couch to look down at them.

Their attention went up and Sayaka gave her a playful punch on the arm, "What are you talking about? We celebrated the fact that you were gone!" she teased,earning a chuckle from Kyouko.

"No rules to be enforced so we had wild parties every night you were gone."

Playing along to their antics, Homura feigned a hurt expression, reeling back with a hand on her chest, "Cold and cruel, why did I even come back when its apparent you didn't want me too?" she asked and turned around, "Perhaps I should leave more often then, so you can have your parties. Perhaps move in with Mami and Madoka for a while."

She was starting to walk away now when the two scrambled off the couch to come after her, and soon two strong arms were wrapped around Homura pulling her against them just as she'd expected them too.

"No! Don't leave us!" Kyouko whined, nuzzling her face into the crook of Homura's neck.

Sayaka nodded from where she was on the other side, "We're just teasing you, no need to go around with jokes like moving in with them," she said, leaning up to kiss Homura's cheek, "But we _did_ miss you, a lot actually."

Smiling at her two girlfriends, Homura wrapped an arm around each one holding them close, "Of course you did," she responded, planting a kiss atop each head, "I missed you just as much."

It was a touching moment, or rather, it _would_ have been if Kyouko hadn't spoken then.

"Worst part was you weren't around to cook; Sayaka is shit in the kitchen, I nearly starved!"

"Kyouko, you said you liked my cooking!"

"Well, it's not terrible, but nothing compared to Homura's!"

The two let go of Homura and their banter continued. Homura just rolled her eyes as she went over and sat on the couch, taking the remote and changing it to her usual channel and turning the volume up to tune out the two. However, she had a smile at their argument.

It felt good to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Because the previous chapter was short, I thought it better to post two chapters in one.

* * *

Homura and Sayaka were at school most of the day except for weekends. They went to the same college, but they were taking different majors, having different classes on opposite sides of the campus and rarely bumped into each other unless one was actively looking for the other.

Sayaka was studying for a Music major, and was doing pretty well so far. Music was an interest brought to her by an old friend and former love interest who was now a famous violinist and engaged to Sayakas previous love rival and another old friend. Homura had been working hard for a major in the business world, though she could have just as easily gone for a Computer Programming major seeing she had a knack for that field.

Out of the three of them, Kyouko was the only one not in college. She'd barely been able to get into the same high school as the two of them, she wasn't going to bother trying to get into the same college when she knew she couldn't. Besides, she had no interest in attending college, something that annoyed her two loves, but they got over it eventually.

It didn't mean she was a slacker and didn't do anything useful, Kyouko had a job and payed most of the rent so that Sayaka and Homura could save more money towards paying off their student loans. She helped clean up the house a bit while they were gone and sometimes made a surprise for them to come home too.

Still, if she wasn't working, then while Homura and Sayaka were at classes, Kyouko would stay home, play video games or watch TV. If she didn't feel like being crammed up in a house all day, she'd go to her usual hangout, the arcade and waste some money and time there before meeting up with the two at the college.

It was when she was at the arcade that the idea came to her, and she eagerly relayed it to the other two when she got to the college.

"Let me get this straight," Homura said as they walked, "You want to make a _video game_?"

Kyouko nodded, still grinning with raw excitement, "Yeah! I mean, maybe not something like _Mass Effect_ or _Skyrim_. But something more along the lines of _Misao_ or _Corpse Party_!" Kyouko loved video games, and her favorite were the RPG horror games. There was something just _charming_ about them.

"What makes you think we are even able to make one?" Sayaka demanded, still trying to wrap her head over this idea of Kyouko's. Sure the redhead had proposed strange ideas before, but never something like this.

Their reactions did nothing to damper Kyouko's mood or excitement, "Homura's pretty good with programming already, I'm sure if we find her a quick How-To, she'd be able to make the program easy! And Sayaka, music is your thing, it'd have probably the best soundtrack ever with you working on that!" Both girls looked surprised and blushed a little at the faith Kyouko had in their abilities. Sure they were good at it like she had said, but they'd never considered themselves to be _that_ good.

"What about a story? It's going to need a story you know, or it wont be interesting or fun to play at all," Homura pointed out. Sayaka nodded from beside her, it was a valid point, if a games story was lacking, no one would want to play it.

But Kyouko just smiled and jabbed a thumb at herself, "That's where I come in, I'll make the best storyline you've ever seen!"

"Knowing you, it'd probably be something food related," Sayaka snickered, earning a glare from the redhead.

Homura just remained quiet after that, thinking it through and weighing the pros and cons, their abilities and what they needed. Kyouko's hopeful gaze had then glued to her, knowing that Homura's opinion would be the final verdict on this subject. Hoping to sway her decision by just a bit, Kyouko broke out the puppy dog eyes.

It did not get the desired reaction as Homura just laughed and swatted her away.

"Anyways," Homura said after a while, having finished thinking over the proposition, "Its not something that's going to be easy to make," she warned, lacing her fingers through Kyouko's as she took her hand, "But, if you really want to make one, I'm willing to give it a shot."

Kyouko let out a cheer, pulling her hand from Homura's so she could hug the girl, "Thank you, thank you! God, I love you so much!" she said, her happiness at this overwhelming.

Sayaka sighed and began trying to pull her off Homura before the two fell, "Hey now, ease up, will you?" She said, finally managing to wiggle between the two and put some space between them, puffing her cheeks out, "But fine, if Homura is going to give it a try, so will I, and you can bet the games going to have the best damn music ever!" she saw Kyouko's expression but not soon enough to keep her from attacking her with a hug too.

"You two are the best girlfriends ever, thank you!" Kyouko said, dragging Homura into the hug again, and earning confused looks from those passing by.

Sayaka laughed at this, reciprocating the hug, "I know we are, you're so lucky to have us," she teased, a laugh of amusement and agreement from Homura backing her up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note** : Alright, I've almost finished chapter 12 of _A Different Path,_ so that should be out soon. I'm just having a bit of difficulty with this one scene (the only thing I have left is that scene too). So I took a break and wrote this up.

I'm also rather glad so many people are enjoying this, I was worried at first that not many people would think to give it a look or even like it when they read it. So knowing that you guys actually like it does mean a lot. Thanks.

* * *

Homura and Kyouko had been friends before Sayaka came into the picture. Meeting during the first year of middle school, Kyouko would tease often tease the glasses wearing and double braids Homura who at that time was an easy target for Kyouko who had already a reputation as a trouble maker. Sometimes she'd pull at the braids if she was sitting close enough behind, and act like she'd done nothing when Homura turned around with a startled look. Sometimes she'd steal some of her food or pull little pranks on her. Nothing too extreme, though it was still frowned on.

Then some kid a few grades ahead of them decided that he wanted to join in on the fun and began tormenting Homura. Though he often went farther then Kyouko did.

Kyouko didn't like that.

She'd caught him harassing Homura one day in the hall, saw Homura close to tears. Kyouko sent the upperclassmen running after that with a broken nose and several bruises.

After talking a bit and Kyouko trying to comfort Homura, it turned out that Kyouko only did that sort of thing to Homura because she didn't really know how else to get her attention and keep it. She was terrible at making friends so that was what she did to try and make them.

Homura actually laughed at Kyouko's reasons, the first time the redhead had heard her laugh. The two became friends after that, and Kyouko took up the role of a bodyguard almost, protecting the much weaker girl from those who liked to pick on her.

When Homura had to go to the hospital due to her heart, Kyouko visited as often as she could.

Halfway through the second year of middle school Homura returned. Kyouko was more than happy when she saw that Homura was in her class too.

The girl had become quick friends with the nurses aid of the class too, Kaname Madoka. Something Kyouko was sometimes jealous about when she realized Homura had a crush on the pink haired girl. It also caused Homura to become rivals almost with Madoka's best friend, one Miki Sayaka.

Sayaka and Kyouko already had a history of spats, so Homura's friendship with Kyouko hadn't done her any favors in helping her to be on Sayaka's good side. She tried often to befriend her too during that second year but it didn't work.

By their final year of middle school, Homura had discarded her braids switched over to contacts. She'd stopped trying to become friends with Sayaka at that point too, seeing as it was hopeless, they'd never find common ground.

Of course, she'd been wrong in that regard.

The two of them both had crushes on a beloved friend. Homura on Madoka, and Sayaka had a crush on Kyosuke. The two had unknowingly decided to confess to their crushes on the same day too.

Both were rejected.

Heartbroken, Homura had gone home, only to run into Sayaka at the train station in an equally depressed state. She had been slumped against her seat, listening to the rain dance against the window, not even reacting when Homura sat down next to her.

Their friendship grew from comforting each other, trying to help the others heart to heal.

Sayaka and Kyouko still got into little fights, even after becoming friends, and Homura and Sayaka still had their disagreement. But it wasn't hostile around them anymore.

Because Kyouko was at a much lower level than the other two in scores, she had studied her ass off each day so that she would be able to get into the same high school as the others. She refused to let things such as grades separate her from them.

It was a miracle, she got in just by the skin of her teeth. Sayaka and Homura had been so proud.

Somewhere along those lines, an attraction began to form. Both Sayaka and Kyouko were crushing on Homura, and lucky for them, Homura had come to be attracted to them as well. Though she tried to not let it show, the others were able to figure out her feelings anyways even without a vocal confession. Still, that territory was not one she had experience with, and, still the insecure girl at heart, she was scared to give it a try.

The other two weren't scared of this however, and did not make their crushes much of a secret. Their fights no longer over silly little things, but rather now over Homura's attention. Kyouko would try to amaze her with her skills at the arcade and at video games. Sayaka with maturity and music, often bringing Homura to her home so she could play the piano for her.

They loved how they could make her into a blushing and stuttering mess with the affection and attention they gave her.

There was also an attraction between Kyouko and Sayaka, one they did not pay much attention too. Or rather, they tried not to give it much attention and often told themselves it was nothing. Especially after make out sessions when they were alone. But they eventually stopped trying to deny the spark between them.

Kyouko and Sayaka were together and they were happy together, and it made their attacks on Homura more efficient. Eventually, no one could really remember when, Homura started reciprocating their advances. Kisses were returned with shy ones that got progressively more confident and before long, Homura was initiating things as well.

"And that is how the three of us got together," Kyouko finished, arms out in some grande gesture.

Sayaka rolled her eyes, giving a playful slap on the redheads arm, "Please, I think you're exaggerating a bit," she teased, laughing a little to herself from where she sat snuggled against Homura. "Oh, don't give me that look!" she yelled out when Kyouko started pouting.

"I think Sayaka is right, besides, I wasn't as insecure or scared about it as you made it sound to be," Homura commented.

Kyouko leaned forward, resting her chin on Homuras shoulder, "But you _were_ scared?"

"Of course."

Sayaka was still laughing to herself, reaching over to give Kyouko a light bop on the nose, "You could have just said we fell in love and lived happily ever after."

"Shorter and just as accurate," Homura nodded, "I think I like Sayaka's version better, sorry Kyouko."

Kyouko just crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the couch as far from the other two as she could, muttering about how no one appreciates her story telling skills.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's pure evil, the devil incarnated," Sayaka whispered and Homura nodded in agreement beside her, both staring cautiously and suspiciously at the creature sitting innocently in front of them. "We wont be fooled by a cute face, you hear me?"

"Meow?"

The white cat stretched before lying down to nap, paying no more attention to the two girls.

Sighing, Homura shook her head and rested her cheek on a hand, "Why did we get roped into cat sitting that thing again" she asked, glaring at Kyubey, "Didn't they have someone else, some other poor soul they could have dumped this monster onto?"

"Mami and Madoka only trust us to watch him," Sayaka lamented, slumping against the table.

Neither she, Homura or Kyouko were particularly fond of Mami and Madoka's pet cat Kyubey. Yet every time the the two left town, they pushed that thing onto the three and none of them had it in them to say no to the two.

As it is, Mami and Madoka had left town for a vacation, they could still hear Madoka's excited gibber, showing off the ring Mami had given her, talking about how Mami was taking her somewhere great to celebrate the engagement. Then Mami had started asking why _they_ weren't engaged yet, seeing as the three had been together a few years longer than Madoka and Mami had been.

She'd taken Kyouko off to the corner of the room and _scolded_ her for not proposing yet. Something that Sayaka and Homura had teased relentlessly.

But now Kyouko was at work, leaving Homura and Sayaka home alone with Satan Kitty.

It wasn't as though they hated the cat for no reason. Quite the opposite in fact, when Madoka and Mami had first come over asking them to catsit, they had no problem with it and had even _liked_ Kyubey. But then he shredded the fabric on the couch, peed on the laundry after Homura took it out of the dryer, and kept getting into the food. It was like the thing was doing everything in his path to make them hate him.

After so many incidents and messess the cat made, the three girlfriends decided that the cat was really Satan in disguise.

"I say we put him in a bag and toss him down the river," Sayaka said, looking over at Homura, a grin forming at the idea, "What say you?"

"What say I? I say that if we do that, Madoka will hate us forever and we go to jail."

The bluenette stuck out her tongue at that, "Well, we could always buy a _different_ cat to replace him, she'll never know the difference."

"You're underestimating Madoka and Mami then, if you think they wont notice," Homura responded, arching an eyebrow as she watched Sayaka. The two would notice the difference right away if they replaced Kyubey even if it was with an exact look alike.

Her girlfriend groaned, burying her face in her arms, "You're right," and after a moment or two in that position groaning in frustration she peeked her head up, "Why couldn't they have taken Kyubey with them and let us watch over Bebe? I like her, she's a good pet, unlike the demon over there."

"Mami would never _ever_ go anywhere without Bebe."

"You'd think the animal was her baby or something, with the way Mami treats her."

Homura nodded in agreement before getting off the stool and moving away from Sayaka, "Well, I've had enough of glaring at that thing. I'm going to go and make some dinner, what do you want?"

Right, it was Homura's turn to cook dinner tonight, and Sayaka couldn't help but smile at it. Homura was by far the best chef out of the three of them, "I'm thinking...beef stir-fry!" she declared after making a scene over a dramatic pause.

"Stir-fry it is."

For the next bit of time, Sayaka just occupied herself at the table where she got a _great_ view of Homura walking about the kitchen wearing a gray and white apron, and imagining her wearing _just_ the apron. What? There was nothing wrong with that, she was just being a normal girl having healthy sexual fantasy of her girlfriend cooking naked and wow was it getting hot in here?

She was snapped back to reality by something white sitting down right in front of her blocking her line of sight.

"Meow?"

"Yah!" Sayaka cried out in surprise, reeling backward and away from Kyubey and falling out of her chair. "Where did you come from?!"

"What is it?" Homura asked looking back in amusement at Sayaka who still sat on the floor with Kyubey looking down at her, "You okay?"

Sayaka just pointed a finger, glaring and still overall alarmed, "That thing tried to _kill_ me!" she shouted, and the cat just tilted his head to the side in response as though trying to understand what Sayaka had said.

Laughing, Homura just walked over and crouched down next to her, "Well, you survived. Want me to kiss your injuries better?" Sayaka didn't have any 'injuries' and both knew that. The bluenette just blushed and mumbled something before Homura leaned over and kissed her.

The two stayed like that on the floor, gently kissing each other until a burning scent reached Sayaka's nose and she pulled back.

"Ho...Homura," She began, looking over her girlfriends shoulder and into the kitchen where she could see a little smoke, "I think the food's burning."

Homura's eyes widened and with a cry of alarm, pushed herself off Sayaka and ran into the kitchen to try and salvage dinner.

It would take three more attempts before they managed to not ruin it. Kyubey had his paws in most of the ruined attempts, quite literally in fact as when Homura looked away, he'd gotten on the counter and began pawing at and eating the food right out of the pan. Homura nearly pulled a gun out on him after the last one, the only thing holding her back was Sayaka and the fact that Madoka and Mami would likely hate her forever if she shot the damn cat.

He only got worse after that. It was a miracle that Kyubey was able to not be murdered by the time Mami and Madoka came to pick him up.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : You know, for someone who's not a particularly _big_ MadoMami shipper (I like the ship, its just sort of low on my list of ships), I sure do incorporate that pairing into all my PMMM fics. Just thought that was a bit funny.

Chapter Twelve of _A Different Path_ is done, it's just being proofread, so it should be up in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note** : Okay this chapter is short, but the actual chapter I was working on, chapters I was working on, I couldn't get to go anywhere. And this idea that had been suggested to me was firm in my mind. So here, have a short and quick chapter

* * *

"Um, Kyouko, who's that?"

Homura's tone stayed it's neutral way, hiding away whatever she felt as she asked the question. When she had come home from classes, she had not expected what she came home to see. And that was a green haired child hiding behind Kyoukos legs, watching her with big blue eyes.

Kyouko for her part gave a sheepish laugh, one hand on the childs head, the other rubbing the back of her own.

"This is Yuma, she's a kid I met and well, I was wondering if she could stay with us."

An eyebrow was arched at the question, "Doesn't she have her own family she can go to?" Homura asked, gazing down at Yuma and then looking back up at Kyouko. They didn't know this girl, and shouldn't they be finding where her parents were?

Though at the mention of family, Yuma hid further behind Kyoukos legs.

Kyouko smiled down at her, patting her head, "Hey, how about you go watch some tv? Imma talk to Homs here, see if I can get her to let you stay," Kyouko said, ignoring Homuras question as she pushed Yuma to the couch and tugged Homura to the kitchen.

The two sat down, waiting until they heard cartoons playing in the next room before Kyouko began talking.

She explained what she wasn't wanting to in front of the child, not wanting to stir up more bad and fresh memories. She told her girlfriend why they should let Yuma stay with them, she told Homura what Yuma had told her and what Kyouko had pieced together, and it wasn't a very happy story.

Homura had wanted to find those sorry excuses for parents and beat some sense into them by the time Kyouko was done. She was sure Kyouko had wanted to do the same when the story had been told to her.

Perhaps twenty minutes later, both girls sat on either side of Yuma on the couch, some cartoon about a kid whos part ghost played on the TV, and Homura absentmindedly played with her nails.

"We have a guest bedroom, tomorrow we can go shopping to get you clothes, and other items you'll need."

The way she said it, she tried to stay aloof, but the happy and wide smile Yuma gave her, added with the grateful, heartfelt 'thank you!', it was hard to keep a straight face.

By the time Sayaka returned after a few hours, she was met with the sight of her two girlfriends making dinner and playing with a child she had never met before.

Her confusion was rather humorous.


End file.
